


Witcher School 101

by Angelwithbrokenwings



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 02:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19802782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwithbrokenwings/pseuds/Angelwithbrokenwings
Summary: How the Witcher’s probably taught Ciri. Based off a Tumblr post.





	Witcher School 101

“What’s the difference between something that is poisonous and something that is venomous?” Geralt asks Ciri. 

They’ve been at this for hours now, Vesemir asking Geralt to take over one of his theory lessons so he can have a break. Geralt doesn’t mind teaching the young girl, he just prefers the more practical side. 

She pauses in thought for a second, her brow furrowed and finger on her chin. “I can’t remember.” 

“This is important Ciri.” 

“It’s also terribly boring Geralt, can we not train instead, uncle Vesemir won’t know.” 

“Yes he will and no, not yet.” He pinches the Bridge of his nose, looking over to Eskel and Lambert for help but that only rewarded him with a smug grin from the pair. “I’ve told you before if you bite it and you die; it’s poisonous. If it bites you and you die; it’s venomous.” 

The small girl nods with an “ahhh” before pausing in thought again. “But Geralt, what if it bites me and it dies?” 

“That would mean you’re poisonous.” 

A cheeky grin crosses her face, “and what if it bites itself and I die?” 

“That’s voodoo” Eskel pipes in. 

“What if it bites me and someone else dies?” she asks. 

Geralt shakes his head, growing increasingly more annoyed at her antics. “That’s highly unlikely and would be a coincidence.” 

Lambert pipes in this time. “Hey Geralt what if we bite each other and neither of us die?” 

“That’s kinky!” Ciri cackles. 

Geralt lets out a low groan before closing his book and walking away. “We’re done, I don’t know how Vesemir does it.”


End file.
